


Unwavering Desire

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, One-Sided Attraction, sex while restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Touma had thought that Kento was a trustworthy, if mysterious, ally, but perhaps his story of their childhood friendship was simply that: a story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Unwavering Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is something absolutely awful I felt the desire to write at four in the morning, it could feasibly take place after the end of episode 4 (how convenient).

Touma didn’t remember falling asleep, or losing consciousness, after that odd new Rider had saved them from most likely being wiped out by the ominous purple Rider’s attack. Nevertheless, he found himself blinking heavy eyelids open, wondering what in the world had happened.

“You’re finally awake.”

The sudden voice startled Touma, and he attempted to get to his feet as he saw Kento enter the room. Why was he here? The clanking of chains were the first thing Touma’s confused mind registered, followed by how he had not moved an inch. His gaze darted upward to take in the manacles that surrounded his wrists, the chains attached to both them and a sturdy ring on the headboard of the bed.

Bed? Why was he in a bed? His gaze lowered, and his cheeks flushed in startled embarrassment as he took in his lack of clothing.

“Kento? What’s going on?” Touma demanded, not sounding very intimidating at all, he noticed with some chagrin. Instead, he sounded…afraid. Weak. Had he been drugged? And… “Where’s Rintaro?”

Kento perched on the edge of the bed. “He’s perfectly safe. I dropped him at your bookshop; he’s probably already meeting with the others to discuss what happened. They might be able to hold their own against Caliber, should he try something else. But you, Touma…” His hand reached out, fingers brushing against Touma’s cheek. “You can barely use the Wonder Ride Books properly as it is. Your method of reckless fighting would put you in danger if you went up against him now. I couldn’t…I won’t let him harm you. Even if I need to keep you in chains here, to keep you from rushing headlong into a fight you can’t win.”

Touma suddenly felt very cold, both from his lack of clothing and from Kento’s words. Did he really know this mysterious young man, as he thought he did? It all seemed so suspicious now, so much like a fantastic story…how had he been swept along when Kento had told him how they’d met? Had it been true? Or a clever fib, relying on Touma’s bookish nature and broad imagination, knowing he would see everything Kento told him appearing right before his eyes, as if it had truly happened?

If only he could go back and warn his past self about this!

“Touma…” Kento murmured, his fingers tilting Touma’s face upward, before he leaned in to kiss him, seemingly unaware—or not caring—that Touma was trying to turn his head away.

Or perhaps he _did_ notice, Touma thought, feeling Kento’s other hand come up to his face, holding him in place with little effort, his tongue prying Touma’s lips apart and slipping into his mouth, deepening the kiss that Touma had no desire to continue.

Kento must have taken Touma’s stillness as acceptance, or perhaps an invitation to continue, and one hand left Touma’s face, trailing downward along his bare skin, until fingertips were trailing along the base of his shaft.

Touma made a small sound of alarm into the kiss as slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving him a few pumps, and Touma finally managed to pull free from Kento’s insistent lips. “What are you..?”

“I only want the best for you. My beloved Touma…”

Touma couldn’t help but groan as Kento’s hand moved along his length in a quick, jerky manner, and he was mortified that he was being coaxed into semi-hardness. It was just his body’s response to the stimulation, he told himself. He didn’t like this, didn't _want_ this, he wanted to get out of here..!

But even so, his traitorous body continued to respond to Kento’s touches, and the way that he watched Touma’s reactions so intently. It felt like no time at all before Touma came with a strangled gasp, and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling so ashamed.

Kento’s lips brushed against his cheek just as something slick pressed insistently against his hole, and before Touma could process what was happening, the finger was slipping inside him, and a cry of alarm left his lips, his struggling beginning anew.

“No no, don’t thrash around! If you don’t relax, it won’t be as good,” Kento said with a soft _tsk_ , working his finger in a bit further.

Touma whimpered softly, wishing that he wasn’t chained up, so he could get away from Kento and this entire situation. He didn’t want this! He shifted, one leg bending at the knee, and Touma wondered if he should try to push himself away, or try to attack.

As he spent a precious moment contemplating, Kento took the decision out of his hands, shifting Touma’s leg up onto his shoulder, his finger sliding in even deeper. “Yes…that’s much better,” Kento murmured, drawing the finger back, before pressing it back into Touma’s body. “I’m so glad…I’m going to be your first, aren’t I?” Not even waiting for a response, Kento smiled at Touma, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort. “I was hoping that I would be able to do this before you settled for someone like Blades.”

_What?_

Before Touma could ponder those implications further, Kento began working a second finger in, and Touma bit his lip, trying to keep from panicking. He tried once again to move away from Kento, but with his arms drawn up over his head and his leg resting on Kento’s shoulder, even the simplest movements were next to impossible. Trying to shift away from Kento only made Touma slide further down on the sheets, bringing those probing fingers further inside him, and he cried out. It was such a foreign feeling; it was _odd_ , uncomfortable, the way Kento’s fingers were working inside him.

When Kento added a third finger, Touma squeezed his eyes shut, but they promptly flew open seconds later, when one of those fingers brushed against something inside him that made his vision go white for a moment. 

Kento’s eyes were locked on Touma as he took great care to strike that spot once again, watching his body buck every time. “Touma…” he breathed, leaning in to press kisses along Touma’s neck, even as he continued working his fingers in and out of his body. He nipped sharply at Touma’s neck, his free hand moving to Touma’s chest and toying with a nipple, plucking and pinching at the already hardened nub.

The combination of rough touches were too much, and Touma found himself tumbling over the edge once again, his body shuddering with the intensity of his climax, and he prayed that would be it. Surely Kento would stop now, right? He felt the fingers withdrawing from his body, and he exhaled shakily.

Then something else was taking their place, something larger, pushing inside him and barely giving him a moment to adjust, and Touma cried out, his hands tightening into fists around the chains that bound him. 

Kento seemed oblivious to Touma’s discomfort, his eyes lulling shut as he thrust shallowly, working himself further into Touma’s body. “Touma…you feel even better than I’d imagined…” 

He was being stretched so uncomfortably, as Kento sank further into him, until he was buried fully in Touma’s body. Only then did Touma attempt to breathe again, sucking in a lungful of air that sounded like a sob. “P-please…Kento…”

Touma didn’t get to finish speaking, before Kento drew back, and for a brief, foolish moment, Touma thought that he would withdraw.

Then Kento’s hips snapped forward, and Touma nearly screamed from the abruptness of being filled again. It was too much, it hurt, he didn’t _want_ this!

Kento began to move, that same look of bliss on his face, one hand resting on Touma’s leg as the other held onto his hip, nails just beginning to bite into his skin.

“Stop…Kento, please, _stop_!” Touma begged. His vision was beginning to blur, and he didn’t know if it was from tears, or if he was on the verge of passing out. He hoped it was the latter. Anything to stop this pain, this betrayal from someone he thought he could trust..!

Kento’s pace increased, the bed creaking beneath them, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud in the room, broken only by his soft groans of pleasure and Touma’s louder cries of pain. 

Kento shifted, trying to find that spot again, the one that had made Touma come undone, and after several fruitless thrusts, he was rewarded with a sharp cry, Touma’s body trembling and tightening ever so slightly around him. He kept pounding against that spot, hearing Touma’s voice grow louder with each thrust, until he finally cried out, his voice giving out as he rode out his release. Kento leaned down, capturing Touma’s lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he came, loud groans echoing in his throat as his hips stuttered against Touma’s body a handful of times more before stilling. 

Touma felt Kento’s release shooting into him, hot and uncomfortable and just _wrong_ , but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt sick; Kento was kissing him as though they’d both shared something profound and wonderful, but how could he think that? Touma was in chains. He’d asked Kento to _stop_ , and he’d been ignored. 

He simply went limp, his eyes closing, hoping that Kento would think he’d passed out. 

After a moment, Kento stopped kissing him, and Touma fought to keep himself from flinching as he felt a hand on his cheek once again. He couldn’t help the soft whine that echoed in his throat when Kento withdrew from him, and he felt sick all over again when he felt something dribbling down his thigh. 

“Rest easy, Touma,” Kento murmured, brushing Touma’s hair away from his eyes, before placing a tender kiss to his forehead. “You’re safe here. I promise…he won’t hurt you here.” 

As Touma listened, hearing Kento slide off the bed and the rustle of fabric as he dressed, he couldn’t help but wonder who Kento thought he was protecting him from. 

And, more importantly, would Kento realize what he’d done? In his desire to keep Touma from being hurt, he had—knowingly or unknowingly, did it matter at this point, Touma wondered—committed the ultimate betrayal and harmed Touma himself. 

Then, Touma slipped into slumber, or perhaps unconsciousness, and all thoughts ceased for a time. 


End file.
